


Fear Will Be Your Enemy

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Helsaweek 2020 [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Helsaweek, Helsaweek 2020, UA, Universe Alteration, tbh they weren't the greatest parents, what if, what if Iduna and Agnarr had actually done what Pabbie recommended?, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: What if Agnarr and Iduna hadn't locked Elsa away for her powers, and had chosen instead to listen to Pabbie's words? How would their story have changed?
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsaweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Fear Will Be Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are day 6 of Helsaweek 2.0, and honestly, this has been a workout. Now "What If" Scenarios are always fun, and I was like...what if Iduna and Agnarr hadn't been such bad parents in the Frozen and done what Pabbie said rather than ignoring him complete? Well, this is what I think would have happened.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

_**1826** _

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Elsa's small blue eyes go wide as she watches the vision fade to red. She quickly hurries into her father's arms, trembling at the vision's implications.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna," Pabbie looks at Agnarr with confusion.

"Your Majesty, did you not hear me?"

"Of course, I did!" Agnarr glares at the troll, "I saw people attacking Elsa for her powers,"

"Fear is her enemy, not people." Pabbie takes Elsa's hand into hers, "Up until now, have you ever feared your power, my Princess?"

"No," Elsa's voice is shaky as she looks down at her hands. The same hands that had hurt Anna and the same fearful panic from earlier returns, "but I hurt Anna! If I did it once then I'll do it again,"

"Did you mean to?" Elsa looks into Pabbie's eyes and sees the kindness behind them. Her small hands clench into a fist as the tears prickle the corners of her eyes.

"No, I would never hurt Anna on purpose,"

"How did it happen?"

"She was jumping," Elsa looks at her sleeping sister as the tears begin to fall down her face, "and she wanted me to catch her, but she was going too fast and I slipped…"

"You were scared," Pabbie smiles, placing his other hand onto the sleeping girl, "you wanted to protect her,"

"Yes," Elsa looks back to the troll and sees that her ice is starting to creep up his body. Elsa tries to jump away but Pabbie's grip is tight. The little girl struggles as she pulls even harder to get away, "Let me go! I'm going to hurt you!"

"I'm not scared, Elsa. You would never mean to hurt me, but right now you are scared that you will hurt someone again. Your fear is controlling you," Elsa feels herself relax at the words and looks at the troll in shock, "you have been able to create beautiful and powerful magic since you were born, and it will take time to learn and master it. However, there are those who will tell you to fear it. There are those that will say that your magic is unnatural and should be abolished. Then there are those who would lock you away as though you are something that needs to be hidden," Pabbie glares at the King.

"You don't think I'll hurt someone else?" Elsa looks sheepishly around at the gathered group.

"I do not doubt that you will," Pabbie's eyes focus back on the young girl, "you are learning, and all types of learning comes with trial and error. Just remember that you will gain more control over time and that you, my sweet Snow Princess, have nothing to fear but fear itself. I have all the faith that you will learn how to control it because you are a bright girl, Elsa,"

"What if I can't?"

"We must not let the what-ifs control our destiny. However, for now, I wouldn't use your powers around Anna, just to be safe,"

"Do you think I will ever be able to tell her again?" Elsa looks over at her sister with sad eyes. They had had so much fun together because of her power, and Elsa's heart aches at the thought of never having those adventures again.

"You and your family will know the right time to reintroduce your sister to your magic," Pabbie steps back from the royal family, "but until then I don't recommend keeping you hidden away or taking you away from people," Agnarr goes to respond, but Iduna's soft hand on his arm causes him to halt his words.

"I understand, Pabbie," Iduna smiles over at her oldest, who still looks slightly fearful, "Elsa's magic is a gift, and just like all gifts, we have to wait to open it to the rest of the world."

Pabbie smiles and nods his head, "I knew you would, My Queen."

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

_**1831** _

Elsa lounges in the library chair as she reads over the book in her lap, her hands idly waving around to the side causing little flurries of ice and snow to weave through the air.

No one besides the household staff and her parents knew about the magic, but with love, support, and understanding, Elsa had found little tricks to help her control her powers more easily.

Deep breaths.

Thinking back on loving memories.

Trying to remember…

"Whoa," Elsa nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears the voice in front of her, nearly falling out of her chair. "Careful!"

Two strong arms wrap around her, and she looks up to see two striking green eyes looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" A blush begins to slowly creep up her face the more she stares at the boy. Realizing that she hadn't answered his question, she nods slightly, and he helps her stand on her own. Elsa clutches her book tightly to her chest, hanging her head low as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw," Elsa's voice is barely above a whisper, secretly hoping that this was all just a bad dream, "no one outside of the castle is supposed to know,"

"Why?" Her blue eyes dart up and she takes in the boy, as a whole. She remembers him from earlier this morning when her father had introduced the royal family from the Southern Isles. If she recalled correctly, the boy's name was Hans; he was the youngest prince and only two years older than her.

"Because not everyone looks at magic with favor, plus," Her grip on her book tightens even further, "my younger sister, Anna, doesn't know,"

"Why not? Surely, she's noticed something," Hans sits down on the coffee table, looking up at her from his perched position.

"It's a long story," Something about the prince puts Elsa at ease, so she sinks slowly back into her chair.

"Well, if it's any consolation," Hans nervously plays with his hands, "what I saw was beautiful,"

Elsa blushes even brighter at his words as she shyly hides her face even more. Scolding herself, mentally, for her reactions, but she reminds herself that any thirteen-year-old girl would blush at the sweet compliments of a handsome prince.

"Really?" Elsa nervously tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looks up at Hans. She giggles softly when she notices the beaming grin on his face.

"Of course, but I expect nothing short of beautiful to come from someone as lovely as you," Hans' own face matches Elsa's coloring as the words fall out of his mouth. However, his face contorts into one of horror when he realizes what he had actually said, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so bold with my statement,"

Elsa giggles even more as she covers her mouth with one of her hands, "No, it's fine. I mean, after all, I think that you're quite handsome,"

"Oh!" Hans shocked expression falls to a goofy smile. His boots scuff against the wood of the floor as a silence permeates the air. "Could I see it again?"

Elsa is taken aback by his question, but his reaction gives her hope that maybe the public wouldn't be fearful of her powers. After some contemplation, her face splits into a grin as she jolts forward, placing her book on the table beside him as she grabs his hand. She pulls him out of the room with only mild resistance and protests from him.

"Yes, but not here," Her statement causes all of his struggles to cease, and he willingly follows her to wherever she was leading him.

"Wherever you want to go, your Highness,"

"Elsa," Elsa smiles over her shoulder as she drags him through the halls of the castle, "you can just call me Elsa,"

"Elsa," He whispers with a smile, "well then, you can call me Hans."

"Whatever you say, Hans."

The two smitten teens make their way to the back corner of the gardens, and Elsa shows Hans the extent of her powers. He watches with fascination as every flurry passes around him. Pure joy and delight dancing across both of their faces.

From one of the windows of the castle, Iduna and Agnarr watch their daughter and the young prince with their own smiles.

"Look at how happy she is," Iduna places her head onto Agnarr's shoulder as she leans into him, interlacing their fingers together.

"This is the happiest I've seen her in so long," Agnarr kisses the top of his wife's head.

"I think it's because she isn't hiding her powers,"

"You're right," The two fall into silence as they continue to watch.

"Agnarr?" Iduna backs away slightly, letting her eyes meet her husband's.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I think it's time to tell Anna." Agnarr sighs and nods.

"I think you're right. After all, that girl's love could hold up the world," Iduna's eyes watch as Prince Hans throws a snowball at Elsa, and can't help but laugh at the look of horror on Elsa's face when it hits her square in the face, "and if it can do that, I have no doubt that it will be able to hold up Elsa."

When the Southern Isles' royal family is set to leave, Hans asks Elsa to write to him while they are apart, and her heart flutters in her chest as she agrees to his demands.

A smile appears on both of their faces, and he places a tender kiss on her cheek before sprinting off to the ship. Elsa's hand rests on the spot he had so quickly vacated, and an uncharacteristic giggle leaves her as she looks onward towards the retreating ship. Hans appears on the stern and waves to her one last time before disappearing down below.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

_**1836** _

Elsa eagerly waits at the docks as she stares out into the fjord. She has Hans' letter close to her chest as she watches his ship roll in. The minute she had seen the flags of the Southern Isles' navy, Elsa hadn't hesitated to throw her hair up into a bun and race down to the docks.

As she watched the ship getting steadily closer, Elsa could feel her heart tattooing itself onto her skin in anticipation.

"So," Elsa grips her chest as her heart temporarily stops when Anna appears next to her, munching on an apple, "Hans is finally back, are you excited?"

"Anna," Elsa hisses at her younger sister to try and intimidate her, but it does nothing but earn a smirk from the ginger. The Prince's sparse visits over the last five years and the countless letters has been a consistent topic of conversation between the sisters, it was obvious to everyone except Elsa that Hans was attempting to court her. Her sister's obliviousness about love was probably one of the most frustrating things for the fifteen-year-old, so much so, that she had started shoving romance novels at her a few months ago in anticipation of the Prince's return.

"Do you think he'll kiss you this visit?" Anna bites into the apple with a smile as she watches the ship dock.

"I don't…he probably…"

"Oh please," Anna rolls her eyes as she looks at her sister, "he's been trying for like three years, but every time he goes in for it…something happens. I think my favorite attempt was when we went to the Isles for his brother's wedding and he fell on his face in the middle of the ballroom because you had gone to talk to some Duchess,"

The ginger chuckles at the memory, but it does nothing except cause her sister to blush.

"He said that he was drunk,"

Yea," Anna snorts, "drunk on love for you,"

The crinkle of paper causes Anna to look over at her sister to see a look of panic on her face. Her eyes shift down to the letter, and sees that the poor stationery was taking the brunt of her anxiety, "Anna, what do I do? I don't know how to…what if…"

"Whoa, Elsa," Anna places a hand on Elsa's shoulder, feeling how tense she is, "it's going to be okay,"

"Anna," Elsa twists the letter in her hands, ice creeping up it with each passing second, "what if when it happens he realizes that it was nothing more than a silly little crush that only developed because of my magic and that he doesn't actually like me…"

"Elsa, stop," Anna throws her apple away and takes her sister's hands into hers, making the blonde face her, "that man is head over heels for you, and if you don't calm down you are going to freeze all of Arendelle,"

"Oh!" Elsa looks down to see that ice was forming along the brick-paved streets beneath them, and with a deep breath and thinking loving thoughts, Elsa makes it vanish, "sorry,"

"It's okay," Anna chuckles, "you're just nervous, but you don't need to be,"

Both of the sisters look over to see Hans disembarking the ship, and the minute his eyes fall on Elsa, his face splits into a wide grin.

"That man loves you,"

"You're sure?" Elsa feels her heart pick up speed even more as he draws closer.

"I promise. Now, have fun and I will see you at dinner." Anna kisses her sister's cheek before heading back towards the castle. Elsa watches her go with a soft smile. Anna's love really was the greatest gift.

"Hey there, Snowflake," The cool tone of Hans' voice sends shivers down her spine. She slowly turns, steeling her emotions as she looks at him, but that small bit of prep work does nothing when she finally faces him. Her smile matching his as their faces meet for the first time in almost eight months.

"Hello, Hans," It doesn't take long until she is throwing herself into his arms, allowing herself to hold him close, "I've missed you,"

Returning her hug with a tight squeeze, Hans whispers into her pale gold locks, "I've missed you, too,"

As they pull away, they nervously chuckle and shift around each other. Elsa tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she gnaws on her lip, "So, um…"

"Yes?" Hans' eyes immediately snap to her face.

"You said in your letter that you have a lot of stories to tell me," Elsa holds up the letter to him with a shy smile. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, her blue eyes glittering, "would you like to go for a walk?"

Hans smiles and presents his arm, "It would be my honor to walk with the Princess of Arendelle."

With a blushed face, Elsa takes his arm as he begins to lead her towards their small corner of the castle's gardens. Both of them falling into a pleasant conversation about Hans' adventures on the seas as they slowly make their way towards their destination.

They settle onto the bench in "their" corner of the garden, the one that she had displayed her powers for him the first time all those years ago.

"So, you're telling me," Elsa chuckles softly as she crosses her hands in front of her, "that you got your foot caught in the rope and you got hoisted up when they released the rigging?"

"Not my proudest moment,"

"I hope they didn't let you forget it,"

"Oh," Hans looks towards the docks, "I imagine that they won't,"

A silence falls over them and Elsa conjures a small snowflake in her hand, Hans watching her with fascination. She reaches up and places it into his red hair with a sad smile, "When do you have to leave?"

"We head back out in two days. We are just stopping for a restock,"

"Oh," She lowers her blue eyes and starts to scoot away from him, letting her hand fall but Hans catches it. Elsa gasps as he pulls her forward, pressing a firm kiss onto her lips. Her eyes go wide in shock as she looks at his tense face and closed eyes. From her fingers, she feels the ice start to creep up his arm, but he doesn't flinch or even seem to notice.

Pulling herself away from his lips, she looks down at his arm covered in her ice, "Oh God, Hans," Her voice cracks as tears start to form in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Hey," Hans hooks a finger under her chin, bringing her face to meet his. His heart nearly breaks when he sees her tears begin to fall. He wipes them away with his thumb, "it's okay. I shouldn't have…"

"No!" The sudden exclamation startles the young man. Elsa leans into his hand while taking his other one into hers, lacing their fingers together, "No, the kiss was pleasant and everything I've ever wanted,"

"It was?" Elsa nods with a soft smile on her lips. "I've wanted to do it for a long time," Hans smiles back at her, his thumb still stroking her cheek, but his smile quickly changes into a smirk when he looks at her. Leaning towards her making sure that his lips were hovering above hers, a tease of what was to come. "Well, if you liked it then can I do it again?"

"Yes." Hans doesn't even get to react before Elsa captures his lips. Hans pulls her close while Elsa wraps her hands around his neck, holding him firmly to her.

From the back balcony, Anna leans against the railing watching the couple down below with a small grin on her face.

"Kai!" Anna turns back towards the castle, on the hunt for the steward, "you owe me a box of chocolates!"

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

_**1839** _

Elsa looks at herself in the mirror, and honestly, she still in disbelief that this was happening.

"Hey there," She turns to see Anna sneaking in through the door, dressed in a lovely green gown, "Mother and Father will be up in a minute to give you all your jewels, but I wanted to see you first,"

She goes behind her sister, hugging her from behind and looking at the two of them in the mirror. A small smile playing on both of the siblings' faces as they stare at their reflections.

"You make a beautiful bride, Elsa," Anna pulls away and turns Elsa to her, taking her hands in hers. She makes her older sister do a spin causing the blonde to laugh as the icy fabric dances around the floor. The white dress has a relaxed skirt with a mild train, both of which are covered in an icy lace. Her shoulders are exposed, but her arms are covered in sheer ice with diamond-like accents draping along the icy sleeves. In the morning light, Anna smiles as she watches the crystallized water glitter in the soft rays, "I love this dress. You did a good job with this one,"

"Really?" Elsa lets go of Anna's hands, her hands falling to the skirt as she swishes it from side to side.

"You look like some sort of goddess of winter,"

Elsa looks back at the mirror from over her shoulder, once again, looking over her reflection, "do you think Hans will like it?"

"Hans is going to love it, you silly woman," Anna laughs causing Elsa to look at her with a glare, "because he loves you."

Just as Elsa was going to reply to her sister, a soft knock signals that their parents had arrived.

It doesn't take long for her mother to put Elsa's jewels on from her earrings to her bracelet causing Elsa to shine even brighter in the light. Elsa fiddles with the ring on her finger as her father places her diamond tiara on top of her hair. Looking at her reflection, she's blown away about how much she looks like a bride now. Her father startles her as he kisses her cheek before bringing her veil over her face.

"Beautiful." Elsa smiles as Anna rushes over to do some last-minute adjustments, and Agnarr steps back to his wife's side. The two of them watch their daughters bicker quietly with each other as Anna asks Elsa to change something in the dress. Both of their hearts filling with love and a small pang of sadness.

"When did they grow up, Iduna?" Agnarr looks down into his wife's blue eyes with a sad smile.

"I don't know, but," Anna and Elsa's laughs echo throughout the room as Anna dramatically throws Elsa's long veil into the air, "I'm glad that we didn't have to miss a moment of it,"

"What do you think would have happened if we had locked her away like I initially wanted?" Agnarr's eyes turn back towards his eldest daughter as she dances with her sister.

"Let's not dwell on the what-ifs, my darling," Iduna slowly extracts herself from her husband's side, "and let's get Elsa to the chapel. I mean after all; she does have a prince to marry today."

Agnarr nods and clears his throat to keep the tears at bay, "Girls." The sisters look over at their parents with a smile.

"Come, Anna," Iduna gestures for Anna to join her, "it's time for us to go."

"I'll see you at the altar, Elsa." With one last hug, Anna and Iduna leave Elsa and Agnarr behind. The King and his eldest lock eyes and Agnarr extends his arm out to her.

"Well," Elsa walks up to him, looping her arm into his, "I suppose I better get you to Hans, but I have to admit I am hesitant to do so,"

Beginning their walk through the empty halls, Elsa and Agnarr fall into a slow and quiet pace, "And why is that, Father?"

"Because I don't think I'm quite ready for my little snow princess to grow up, yet,"

"I'm not sure she's ready either, to be honest," Elsa smiles sadly at the floor, and upon seeing that, Agnarr stops her and grips her shoulders.

"Elsa," Her crystal blue eyes raise to meet his gaze, "you have turned into an amazing young woman who I could not be prouder of,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I can't wait for the day when you're ready to be Queen because I've seen what you can do as a Princess, so I know that you are going to do amazing things for Arendelle as its Queen," Agnarr kisses her forehead, "I hope that gives you a bit of comfort into knowing that you have already proven yourself to be a very capable and grown woman,"

"It does, Father." Elsa smiles as she leans into Agnarr, embracing him tightly, "Can I go get married now? I don't want Hans to think that I've gotten cold feet," They both chuckle at her joke.

"Can I have just a little bit longer?" Agnarr holds her tighter as he feels the once controlled tears slip down his face.

"Okay, Papa."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not sure I'll be here for day 7...it isn't written tbh and I don't know if I have the will to write it, but it will be here one day!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Please leave comments and favorites. They mean a lot to authors, and honestly, they aren't that hard to do.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
